Mes amis
by Mude
Summary: Séquelle de Ma révélation YAOI


Titre : Mes amis

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Sérieux. (pour une fois…)

Rating : K

Couple : Aucun au début ;)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ces idéaux masculins ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Les - sont les paroles des personnages, malheureusement n'apprécie pas les grands sauts de ligne...

* * *

๑๑ **Mes amis** ๑๑

* * *

**Résumé des 2 dernières lignes de l'épisode précédent :**

_Quatre : Duo ?_

_Duo : Les gars, je dois vous parler…_

**¤¤**

Les 4 jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le natté à l'annonce de cette phrase si sérieuse.

Chose qui ne correspondait pas du tout avec leur Duo national.

Ce fut Quatre qui amorça la discussion

-Quatre : Oui Duo ? Nous t'écoutons.

-Duo : Merci Quat-chan. Donc je…

-Wufei : Je t'avertis Maxwell, si c'est encore pour nous dire des conneries, tu va tâter de mon sabre.

-Quatre : Wufei, laisse-le parler.

Wufei ronchonna dans sa barbe (inexistante)

Duo eut un moment de nostalgie en les regardant.

Trowa était dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre mais Duo était sûr que malgré l'air concentré qu'il avait, le Français avait l'oreille tournée vers le natté.

Quatre, lui, était assis sur le canapé du salon et regardait Duo gentiment.

Wufei, était assis à l'autre bout du canapé et attendait anxieusement l'annonce de Duo

Enfin, Heero, était assis par terre sur le tapis, en face de la table basse et en train de pianoter sur le laptop.

Ils avaient tous l'air tranquille, l'air unis comme les 5 doigts de la main.

Sa…nouvelle famille.

Et il se dit que dans un instant, il allait tout déchirer

Il allait déchirer une amitié qui avait mis longtemps à se construire

Il allait la déchirer si facilement.

L'amitié est si difficile à construire

Mais si facile à détruire…

Duo eut un goût amer dans la bouche

Mais il se devait de leur dire...

**¤¤**

-Quatre : Duo ? Nous t'écoutons, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ?

Duo déglutit

Et se lança à l'eau.

-Duo : Les gars, je…

Les dit-gars attendirent la réponse mais celle-ci avait du mal à venir.

-Heero : Tu quoi ?

-Duo : Je…c'est très difficile pour moi, alors s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas.

Je suis…

Je…

Je…

Je suis homosexuel.

**¤¤**

Dans la planque, pas un bruit ne vint perturber l'annonce de Duo.

-Duo : Je sais que c'est une annonce un peu spéciale hein (petit rire gêné) mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile à dire… Je ne peux pas vous forcer à m'accepter, je peux comprendre que vous m'en vouliez, de vous l'avoir caché alors qu'on est censés être amis… Mais c'est déjà très dur de l'accepter soi-même alors, s'il vous plaît, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles… Vous êtes mes amis, je vous admire, je vous aime… Et je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié qui est vitale à mes yeux. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

-Quatre : Tu a fini ?

-Duo : Oui.

Le natté avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il était anxieux, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac depuis le moment où il avait pris la parole. Il regardait tour à tour ses amis, il guettait leur réaction.

-Duo : Quatre… ? Trowa, Wufei, Heero ?

-Quatre : Viens là Duo.

Le natté s'avança vers l'arabe.

-Duo : Vous m'en voulez hein ?

-Quatre : Pour les autres, je ne sais pas tu dois en parler avec eux mais moi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Si tu te sens mieux avec les hommes, c'est ton choix, le principal c'est que tu sois heureux. Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes tes amis, et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié moi non plus. Elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi.

-Duo _¤ ému ¤_ : Mer..merci Quatre

Et ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

-Trowa : Pour moi, ça m'est égal, c'est ta vie.

-Duo : Merci.

-Wufei : Maxwell…

Duo se doutait bien que c'était Wufei le problème, il avait été élevé dans une famille traditionnelle où l'on considère la descendance comme un devoir. Il serait donc normal pour Wufei que tout le monde soit comme ça…. Duo savait qu'il allait avoir du mal avec Wufei, que le chinois lui dirait des paroles acerbes…. Il le savait mais il en prenait la responsabilité.

-Wufei : Je t'en veux de nous l'avoir cachés, il n'y a que les faibles qui fuient comme ça. Tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi ? te frapper ? Franchement, je devrais le faire pour ce que tu a nous faits ! Comment oses-tu penser une seconde que j'allais te rejeter ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes tes amis et les amis ne se jugent pas entre eux. Un jour, une onna m'a dit que personne n'était faible, que l'on était tous courageux à notre façon, cette force, nous l'avons dans le cœur…. Et aujourd'hui Maxwell, tu viens de nous la montrer… Je suis fier de t'avoir pour ami.

Quoi ? Wufei ne lui en voulait pas ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait !

Oui c'est ça il rêvait et bientôt il allait se réveiller…

-Duo : Je… Je rêve c'est ça hein ?

-Wufei : Malheureusement Maxwell, ce n'est pas un rêve puisque je vois ta tête… (petit sourire narquois)

Duo éclata de rire.

C'était si bon d'un coup,

Toute cette pression qui s'envolait comme si elle n'avait jamais existée !

Mais il restait une ombre au tableau, Heero n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Duo : Heero, tu a quelque chose à me dire ?

-Heero : Hn.

Le natté ne savait pas quoi penser. Etais-ce un « Hn je m'en fous, » un « Hn dégage sale pd » ou un « Hn je t'accepte » ?

Mais Duo ne pensa pas plus à ce détail bien que cela le chagrinait. Il était accepté, personne ne le jugeait, ne l'insultait, ne l'ignorait...Il en fut ému jusqu'au larmes.

Mais pour en revenir à Heero, l'américain eu beau le questionner, le japonais ne desserra pas les dents de la journée.

Duo en conclut donc qu'Heero ne l'acceptait pas et il se rendit compte que cela ne le chagrinait pas, mais ça lui fit mal, très mal car malgré son air insensible, Duo adorait Heero. C'était lui qui avait embêté le japonais pour que celui-ci soit un peu plus humain, c'était lui qui avait voulu être ami en premier avec Heero et c'était lui qui l'aimait…

**¤¤**

Le soir venu, après le repas, Duo monta dans sa chambre lire un livre.

Alors qu'il était en plein roman, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le japonais entra (ils partagent les chambres, vous connaissez déjà les paires) ferma la porte et resta debout à fixer Duo.

Celui-ci, l'ayant remarqué, lui demanda sa raison de le fixer de cette façon.

-Heero : Je dois te parler…

_Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça_ pensa Duo.

-Duo : Je t'écoute. Mais d'abord, laisse moi te poser une question, pourquoi n'a tu pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensait ?

-Heero : Justement, c'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Duo : Vas-y.

-Heero : Je voulais te dire que j'ai apprécié ton courage, tu m'a impressionné. Tu es digne de la confiance que je te porte….Tu es bien mon Duo…

-Duo : Heero….je te remercie de…QUOI !!?

Attends, il a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu… rembobinons

_# BWWWWZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIII #_ (bruit rembobinage….nan j'ai pas de lecteur DVD, trop cher !)

_Tu es bien mon Duo…_

Ahhhh !! Je rêve !! là, c'est sûr, je ne peux que rêver ! Réveilles toi Maxwell !

-Duo : Mais Heero…

-Heero : Chuuuut….Il n'y a rien à dire Duo…

Voyant le regard d'Heero

Effectivement, il n'y avait rien à dire

Car tout était dit.

Heero s'approcha du natté et de sa main, caressa la joue de son compagnon.

-Heero : Elle est douce.

Duo se sentit rougir.

-Duo : Alors tu savais…

-Heero : Pour ton homosexualité, oui enfin, je m'en doutais… Je t'observais et je voyais les regards que tu faisais aux hommes.

-Duo : Tuuuu..m'observais hein ?

-Heero : Hai…

Et le japonais brisa les quelques centimètres qu'il y avait.

L'instant éphémère passé

-Heero : Je veux savoir ce qu'est le mot amour.

-Duo :…

-Heero : Tu veux m'aider Duo_-chan_ ?

-Duo : Avec plaisir, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras… _¤ vrai sourire ¤_

Et pour la première fois, Heero sourit tendrement.

Ils avaient tous tant à construire.

Duo Maxwell, lui, remercia Dieu pour la première fois.

* * *

**OWARI**

Voilà, c'est la vraie fin cette fois-ci !

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes :)

Kissous, Xiao-Mai


End file.
